


New York Fairytale

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [20]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Lance invites Esteban to spend a weekend in New York with him, but there's only one bed...





	New York Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelinaZebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaZebi/gifts).



“There’s only one bed.” Esteban looked around the hotel room that was larger than his flat, but among the six rooms, there was only one ridiculously large and opulent looking bed.

“There must have been a mix up with the booking.” Lance fidgeted with the straps of his rucksack, standing awkwardly by the door. “I’ll go down to reception and ask them to sort it.”

“No, don’t bother them, I’ll just sleep on the sofa.”

“Don’t be silly. The bed is big enough to share.” Lance bit his lip, and Esteban felt bad for making a fuss.

“So long as you don’t snore.” Esteban grinned as he rushed through to the bed, jumping onto it as the soft fluffy duvet surrounded him.

He patted the bed, and Lance rushed to slip of his shoes, dumping his rucksack by the door before lying out next to Esteban.

“This bed is so comfy.”

“Do you want a nap?”

Esteban nodded, wriggling out of his jeans and cuddling into the fluffy pillows.

Lance watched him sleep, aware that he shouldn’t, and the guilt welled up inside him.

There hadn’t been a mistake with the booking, he’d made sure that they got a room with one bed, all so that he’d have an excuse to cuddle up next to Esteban.

*

Exploring New York with Esteban had been fun, and the crowds had meant that they spent most of the day holding hands, so that they didn’t lose each other.

They went ice skating in Central Park, before going to the movies, eating popcorn and sweeties like they were kids again.

It was a lovely day, the air crisp and bright, and Lance smiled every time he saw Esteban looking around in wonder, amazed by the breath-taking city.

That evening they went to dinner, and everyone complimented them on what a beautiful couple they were, both of them blushing and mumbling about how they weren’t together.

But as the night wore on it was easier just to say nothing, and Esteban seemed fine with that.

As they headed to bed, tipsy from the wine, Lance nearly leant in for a kiss, before changing his mind and giving Esteban a hug.

“Did you have a nice day?”

“It was amazing, thank you.”

“What are friends for?”

Esteban cuddled into Lance as he slept, and Lance rolled over so that his erection wouldn’t poke him.

*

The next morning Lance woke up with Esteban in his arms, and something solid pressing against his hip.

“I’m sorry.” Esteban’s eyes flew open, a blush on his cheeks as he pulled the duvet around himself.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Lance reached out for Esteban’s hand, the sparks flying as their skin made contact.

Esteban let out a little groan, and Lance bit his lip, his breathing shallow as the tension in the room grew. He was scared to look Esteban in the eye, but he found himself inching closer until he could feel Esteban’s breath on his cheek.

They sat frozen for the longest time, only the faint echo of the city below them could be heard, and Lance never let go of Esteban’s hand.

Outside the room, a trolley clanked along the corridor, making Lance look to the door, and when he turned back, Esteban’s lips crashed into his, taking his breath away as he deepened the kiss, his hands stroking and caressing every bit of free skin that he could find.

Lance pulled Esteban on top of him, their legs tangled together as their hard cocks rubbed against each other’s, making them gasp and moan.

It all felt like a dream, Esteban’s soft lips pressed against his own, the warmth of his cock like fire, and he shivered as goose bumps rippled over his skin.

Esteban rolled them onto their sides, giving Lance a chance to catch his breath between kisses, his tongue seeking out more, exploring all the ways that he could make Esteban gasp and moan so beautifully.

Lance reached down so that he could wrap his hand around their cocks, his fingers just able to close around them, and the kisses got sloppier as he tried to keep a steady pace, wanting to make this good for Esteban.

He let his thumb swipe over the tip, Esteban’s cock already leaking, and the way that his body shuddered made Lance smile. Pleasing Esteban was the only thing on his mind, and he teased him, slowing when he felt his body tense until Esteban was begging for his release, a string of French obscenities falling from his lips. He clung on to Lance, his nails scraping over his back as he arched his hips, thrusting into his hand as Lance swiped his thumb over the tip.

Esteban came, his body shaking as he moaned in pleasure, and the feeling of his hot come dribbling over his cock pushed Lance over the edge, releasing a dizzying orgasm, leaving them both breathless and grinning like the dorks that they were.

“I’ve been waiting so long to do that.” Esteban cuddled into Lance, draping his leg over his hip, surrounding him like a blanket.

“Me too.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I was scared that you didn’t feel the same.”

It was too soon to say those three little words, but Lance could tell just from looking in Esteban’s eyes that he was every bit as hopelessly in love as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
